A number of personal security systems include portable radio frequency (RF) transmitters carried by a system subscriber for actuation in an emergency or threatening situation. Typically, fixed receivers monitor an area where the system is installed and initiate a planned sequence of events when the emergency transmission is detected. Sirens and/or strobes may be energized to ward off attackers while a call is made to appropriate security personnel for assistance. The system usually is monitored from a control station including software or a program for identifying the approximate location of the threatened subscribers.
Theses systems typically employ a portable or hand-held transmitter which is carried by a subscriber. For individuals to take advantage of this technology, the individual must carry the security (tracking) transmitters. Carrying the transmitter itself is not a significant burden. However, when combined with various keys, cards and other similar devices people carry, the collection of the elements becomes quite cumbersome. This burden is an incentive for an individual to avoid carrying some items. If the individual fails to carry the transmitters the benefits of the system are lost.
Therefore, there is a need for integrating otherwise disparate technologies while maintaining the accessibility and hence viability of each technology. The further need exists for a system which can perform a desired tracking or security functions as well as incorporate alternate technologies.